Talk:Khonshu (Earth-616)
Not to nitpick, but has anyone in the comics themselves ever referred to this character / god / avatar as "Chons"? If not, shouldn't the page really be titled "Khonshu"? The Overlord (talk) 06:52, February 25, 2016 (UTC) OverlordOfEvil :I'm confident that the real name comes from an official handbook, probably , though maybe . -- Annabell (talk) 07:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::You're right, Annabell. The name "Chons" was confirmed in . Nurdboy42 (talk) 07:08, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Very good! Thanks for the cite! The Overlord (talk) 07:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC) OverlordOfEvil :Didn't remove anything - But I might have got a previous version of this page. Anyway.... In real world mythology, Chons was the original Egyptian name of this deity before the Greeks spelled it "Khonshu," but since real world myth doesn't exist in the MU, all this extra stuff (real names, relatives, histories.....) should be removed. Thor2000 (talk) 17:35, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::His real name is an official part of Marvel continuity though.Nurdboy42 (talk) 18:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't have an eidetic memory so it was out there somewhere but a lot of the extended relatives on this site shouldn't be listed until confirmed by somewhere in the Marvel Universe Thor2000 (talk) 18:21, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Handbooks usually confirm relatives. This is the case with Khonshu. Nurdboy42 (talk) 18:26, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think all the mythological figures on this site should be compared with their handbook profiles. Anything not MU needs to be omitted. Thor2000 (talk) 19:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Naming I would argue against using "Chons" instead of "Khonshu" for this page. First, for practical reasons and ease of access for visitors -- searching for Khonshu and finding Chons is not intuitive for new fans and visitors. It's not clearly the same situation as when you know a character's codename but have to find them by their Given Name Surname. Second, I would argue that Chons is now known as Khonshu under the equivalent of the Wiki's policy on "legally changed names". Carl Lucas is not listed under his original name but as Luke Cage (Earth-616) because his name was legally changed. While there is no legal paperwork for Egyptian deities to fill out, the circumstances mirror each other. Chons is known in the modern era as Khonshu. His agents and familiars call him Khonshu, cults that worshipped him since the era of "Chons" call themselves the followers of "Khonshu", his fellow Ennead call him Khonshu, etc. Khonshu receives worship as a deity under that name, and answers to it among both his followers and family. Absent the existence of a Heliopolean city clerk's office to file a change of name, I think Khonshu qualifies as his "legal name" in the modern era. Monolith616 (talk) 13:35, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :While I'm a bit too busy to move the page, I want to express I agree with renaming it. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:05, June 27, 2016 (UTC)